Chasing Echoes
by Hpluvr7
Summary: This is Gregor and Luxa's happy ending, the one that they deserve. A little OOC, i know. Warning: some people who read this cried. Pleeze Review, I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but no flames pleeze!


A/N: This is Gregor and Luxa's happy ending, the one that they deserve, and yes it is a songfic. By the way, the characters are Suzanne's; the song is Katelyn Tarver's Chasing Echoes. Only the plot belongs to me.

Chasing Echoes

Like a photo  
Like a second thought  
Always silent  
I just think a lot

I still wonder  
Am I still stuck in your head  
In your head

Gregor was staring at her beautiful picture, remembering happier times with her. It had been one year, one whole year since he had seen the Underland, or it's inhabitants. They had thought that Boots would forget, but she was still talking to cockroaches at every opportunity. He deeply wished that his mom would realize that they were not a normal family, and finally allow them to go back to the Underland.

Like I'm waiting  
Like I strained to feel  
I can't understand  
why I want you still

I still wonder  
Am I still stuck in your head  
In your head

He realized, suddenly, out of the blue, that he couldn't live like this any longer. He needed to go back, every day that he didn't see her, every day he remembered her, everyday that he thought about the place that had changed his life, everyday that knew how close and yet far away he was from being truly happy again, he died a little. He knew what he had to do. Quickly, he stepped out, grabbing a coat and telling his dad that he'd be back soon.

Are you really gone  
Are you moving on  
Tell me tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
Are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
I can't let go  
I can't let go  
Now I'm left here chasing echoes

His feet carried him to Central Park as fast as they would go. He didn't know what he would do when he got there, but he had to try. He just had to. He slowly walked up to the rock leading to the place that had changed his life two years ago, that seemed like a whole other lifetime. He pried the rock upwards with his fingers silently, slowly formulating a plan of how to get to Regalia, and once again into Luxa's heart.

Standing frozen in the memories  
What you're taking is still lingering  
Every promise  
Every whispering  
In my head  
In my head

In the shadow of my reverie  
A distraction to forget the need  
It's the truth to what I can see  
In my head  
In my head

Luxa couldn't believe it. He was really gone. Forever. This was no doubt the most awful thing that had ever happened to her, even worse that Henry, betraying her to the rats, all those years ago.

_This is where I will think of you, you know where I will be_

She remembered saying that to Gregor, one year ago. One of the darkest days of her existence, that was. She loved him more than anything, and he was gone, everyone in her life left, her parents, Henry, Ares, Solovet, and now Gregor. She still couldn't believe it, it was awful, ten times worse that she had ever come even close to imagining.

Since he had left, she had not been the same. She came here nearly every day, expecting the pain to fade eventually. It hadn't. She wondered about him, all of the time. Had he found someone else? Someone to love and cherish? On one hand she hoped he had, so that he could have the happiness he deserved, the other, selfish side of her hoped that he was waiting for her, and that he would come back one day, to sweep her off her feet.

All at once, she heard a rustling behind her; she reached for the sword next to her, and spun around to face the intruder.

Are you really gone  
Are you moving on  
Tell me tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
Are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
I can't let go  
I can't let go  
Now I'm left here chasing echoes

Chasing echoes  
Chasing echoes  
I can't let go  
I can't let go

The sword clattered to the ground, she rushed into his strong arms, and they held her tight. She felt as if nothing hurt her here. Tears silently poured from her eyes, soaking his shirt. "Why are you here?" he questioned. "I told you this is where I would think of you," she whispered her reply, hardly daring to believe that he was back, maybe forever. As if reading her thoughts, he said, "I can't stay forever, but, I can visit once in a while, if I can convince my parents," and she knew he would, no matter what the cost. Slowly he wiped away the tears in her eyes, before kissing her passionately, this was by far her favorite they had shared, for she was truly happy here.

Like a photo  
Like a second thought  
Always siding  
I just think a lot

I still wonder  
Am I still stuck in your head  
In your head

After breaking apart, they both panted slightly. He held her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. It was if she was made for him, he noticed silently, his body fit her every curve.

Are you really gone  
Are you moving on  
Tell me tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
Are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong

They held onto each other for a long time, knowing everything would be all right.

Are you really gone  
Are you moving on  
Tell me tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
Are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong  
I can't let go  
I can't let go  
Now I'm left here chasing echoes  
I'm left here chasing echoes

Some people don't get happy endings, but these people did. They deserved it, and they will be together forever, watching their children grow up, growing old together, and being happy all the while. For they are Gregor and Luxa, they defied all odds, and together they are no longer chasing echoes.


End file.
